Livin and Lovin with the Volturi
by Emzybear
Summary: Edward left. Bella goes to Volturi where she get a new life and love. She finds a love in Alec AN: All stories will be moved to my account on TWCS. The link is on my profile
1. Flashback and Ticket

**CH.1 Flashback then Volturi**

**Flashback:**

"You..don't…want..me?"

"no."

**End of Flashback**

After he left I headed home packed two bags of essentials and wrote a note for Charlie.

_Dear Dad-_

_I'm sorry. The Cullens just left and Edward dumped me. I'm sorry Im leaving like this. Maybe where I go I can keep in touch._

_Dad its not you or anything its me. Im sorry it has to be this way. I love you with all my heart. Don't look for me. I might call when i get to where Im going._

_Love with all my heart_

_Bella_

Then I got im my truck and drove to the airport with my bags.

" one ticket for Italy please." I said smiling handing the cash.


	2. Bye Bye Forks Hello Volterra

**A/N: Disclaimer: I dont own anything except the type of story. And I cant update 24/7 so Ill update when I have time. But Im having writers block.**

**

* * *

**

**Ch2 Bye Bye Forks Hello Volterra**

After I got a taxi and arrived I walked into the castle. I saw a girl with dark brown hair behind and remembered she was Gianna.

" Excuse me Gianna, Im Bella Swan, can I see Aro, Caius, and Marcus please?" I asked nicely.

"Sure Bella hold on." She said and pressed a button and told somone my name.

Felix walked in from the double doors and smiled.

" Welcome to the Volturi."

" Thanks ."

We walked through the double doors and into the thrown room. I looked to see the kings Aro, Marcus, and Caius.

"Ah, Welcome my dear Isabella. What brings you here?" Aro asked.

"I would like to join your guard." I told him confidently.

"How do you know about that?" He asked.

"I know all about youre being a vampire. I met Edward -wince-Cullen and fell in love and he broke up with me about a day ago in the forest." I told them.

"Well my dear, you will not be joining the gaurd, you will be the princess of the Volturi. Youre change will be tommoroow afternoon. Alec please take her to a room please." He told me and a guy who looked to be 5 ft 8 to my 5ft 5 with dark hair and ruby red eyes. He led me to a nice room. I looked all around and smiled. I ran on the bed and started jumping up and down squealing but tripped over my own foot and fell but to be caught by a hard pair of arms. He sat me on my bed. I looked at him, he looked back. We both leaned in and just as our lips were about touch, the door opened and ther stood......

* * *

**A/N: OOOH, A Cliffy, sorry I just had to do that. REVIEW and Ill give you a cookie.**

**-Emzybear**


	3. Jane and Alec

**A/N: Disclaimer: I dont own anything except the type of story. And I cant update 24/7 so Ill update when I have time. But Im having writers block.**

**

* * *

**

**Ch3: Jane, and Marcus**

Bella POV:

And Jane appeared with Marcus and Aro. I blushed at almost being caught. I looked at Alec and he was staring at the new people in the room.

"Hello Isabella, we just came to check up on you to see how you were doing." Aro said. I smiled.

"Oh um..call me Bella." I said blushing slightly. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Alec staring at me.

"Okay, well Bella whenever you need to go shopping Jane has been the one to volunteer to take you to the shops." Aro said.

"Okay thank you Aro, Jane." I said nodding at them smiling.

"So Bella how are you liking your room?" Aro asked. I giggled.

"Oh..Aro..I think its way too much though I do love it." I said.

"Well you are the Princess you will get whatever you want." Jane told me sarcasticly while rolling her eyes.

"Listen, Jane, I dont know what I did to you to make you hate me so much but you need to quit acting like such a bitch. Its starting to get on my nerves." I told her. She looked shocked. Then she did something I would never have thought she would do. She smiled at me.

"Well I think you and I will get along just fine." She told me. I smiled at her.

"Oh, and if you ever see Edward-wince- Cullen again, I give you permission to use your power on him." I told her smiling widely. She beamed at me. I laughed.

"I can tell we'll be the best of friends." Jane told me winking. Then she was gone.

"Well we'll leave you to." Aro said leaving with Marcus.

"Well that was awkward." Alec said. I blushed nodding. I looked up at him through my eyelashes. He looked dazed. Then it hit me. I just _dazzeled_ him. He quickly snapped out of it.

We both leaned in and kissed. I leaned back on the bed and he followed not breaking the kiss. After a bit, I needed air so I moved away, but his lips never left my skin, he moved to my neck and started placing isses along it. Then when I gained my breath, I wrapped my hands in his hair and pulled his lips to mine. After a while, Alec pulled away. I gave a pout. He chuckled and kissed my lips in a peck.

"Its late so you should probably sleep." He told me. I pulled off my shoes and left on my black and white ankle socks. I put my head on his chest and wrapped my right leg aroung his waist. Then he wrapped his arms around me. Thats when I drifted to sleep.

**Jane POV:**

I knocked on Bella's door softly.

"Come in." I heard Alec whisper. I opened the door to see them on the bed. Bella was asleep with her leg around Alec's waist and head on his chest. He had his arms wrapped around her. I smiled softly. I walked to his side of the bed and bent down.

"She's perfect for you." I told him softly.

"Thanks Janey." He said using my nickname he calls me. I smiled.

"She's so sweet. She's great for you." I told him.

"I think I love her." He told me kssing Bellas forehead.

"I know." I told him. He looked down at me curiously. "I can see it in your eyes."

"But does she love me. I mean I know she was hurt by that Cullen kid. But I wouldnt do that to her." He told me. I nodded and then shrugged.

"All in due time brother." I told him standing up and walking to the door and was about to walk out when Alec whispered.

"Wait, I want to thank you." He told me. I smiled at him and left.

**Alec POV:**

I was thinking about what Jane said when I heard a mumble. I looked down at my Angel.

"I love you Alec." She mummered. Well I guess that answered my question. "Oh, my god theres Barney." She mummered again. I chuckled.

"I love you too, my angel." I whispered kissing her forhead.

"Shut up you stupid purple dinosaur." She murmmered again. "Ugh, I hate that song." She mumbled. I chuckled.


End file.
